


I Will Always Be Here For You

by musicgirl1120



Series: A Month of Marina [12]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: In which Carina gets a migraine and Maya helps her out.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: A Month of Marina [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	I Will Always Be Here For You

Carina had gotten migraines since she was in medical school. They would happen when she was stressed or when the seasons changed or for no reason at all. She usually got about one a month, although sometimes they were worse and sometimes she would go three or four months without one. 

After she started dating Maya, she didn’t tell the fire captain about her migraines at first, mostly because it never came up. When everything happened with Maya and Jack and her brother who had been admitted to an inpatient treatment facility the same week, she got three migraines in two weeks. 

Once she and Maya started working things out, it got a little better, however, she did end up telling Maya about them because she had to cancel their plans one night because she was so miserable. Maya tried to come over, but Carina had insisted that she was just going to sleep it off. 

About four months after they got back together, Carina felt a migraine coming on. She had been working the night shift and around 6 am, she got what started as a headache that just got worse the rest of her shift. At 9 am, she was about to finish her shift and all she wanted was to go home, take her heavy-duty migraine medicine, and sleep until she woke up not in pain. 

However, just as she was about to leave, there was a knock at her door. 

“What the hell do you want?” Carina asked irritatedly as the door opened and Maya walked in with two coffees and some pastries. 

“Long shift?” Maya asked, walking toward her girlfriend. 

“Si,” Carina said, rubbing her forehead, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I have been fighting a migraine for the last 3 hours.” 

“Oh, babe,” Maya said, setting down the coffees and going to her girlfriend, rubbing her temples a little, “Come on. I’ll drive you home.” 

Carina thought about arguing, but her head hurt too much and she was starting to feel a little nauseous so she agreed. Carina pulled her sunglasses out of her purse, putting them on. Maya smiled at her a little, taking her hand before they left Carina’s office. 

“Did you suddenly get too cool for us Carina?” Amelia asked as she walked up to them, seeing Carina’s sunglasses, “Hey Maya.” 

“I have a migraine,” Carina said with a sigh. 

“Oh,” Amelia said, offering a sympathetic look, “Sorry. Feel better.” 

“Thanks,” Carina said. 

“See you later Amelia,” Maya said as they walked away. 

They walked to the car, Carina climbing into the passenger’s seat as she handed Maya the keys. They drove to Carina’s house in silence, Carina having told Maya that noise and light made her migraines worse. 

When they got to there, Maya opened the door for them. Carina went immediately upstairs, opening her medicine cabinet and pulling out her bottle of migraine medication. She had one pill left, mentally telling herself to refill it as soon as she was feeling better. She took the pill out, holding it in her fingers as she turned on the water to fill her cup. 

However, as she reached for her cup, the slippery tablet fell into the sink and before she could grab it, it went down the drain. 

“No,” Carina cried, turning off the faucet as tears filled her eyes. 

Maya ran up the stairs to see what was wrong. 

“I dropped my last pill down the sink,” Carina cried, “Now I have nothing to take.” 

“Can you just put in for a new prescription?” Maya asked gently, rubbing Carina’s back. 

“No,” Carina said, shaking her head, “this medication has to be specially compounded, and it takes over a day to get.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Maya said, guiding Carina into the bedroom, “What can I do?” 

“Can you get me a warm wash cloth?” Carina asked as Maya quickly closed the blinds in Carina’s room, “And a trash can and some ice water.” 

“Of course,” Maya said, kissing Carina’s forehead before leaving the room. 

Carina changed into some pajamas, opting for one of Maya’s academy t-shirts as her top and a pair of old sweats as her bottoms. She climbed into bed, hoping beyond hope that she would be able to fall asleep and wake up feeling better. Maya came in quietly, setting the trash can down next to the bed. 

“Where do you want the cloth?” Maya asked as softly as she could.

Carina just pointed to her eyes. Maya put the warm cloth across her girlfriend’s face before laying down next to her. Carina had been running her fingers over her temples but stopped as she felt Maya’s fingers replacing them. 

Carina tried to sleep desperately, but after about twenty minutes, the pain got to be too much and her stomach turned. Carina pulled away from Maya, throwing up in the trash can next to the bed, moaning in pain. Maya just held her hair back, gently rubbing her back. 

When Carina’s body was finally empty, she leaned back into bed. She felt Maya get up and leave the room for a minute, coming back quickly.

“Where’d you go?” Carina mumbled as Maya climbed back into bed, rubbing her temples again. 

“Just had to clean out the trash can,” Maya said, “Anything else I can do?” 

“No,” Carina said, “You didn’t even have to do that.”   
“Shhhh,” Maya said softly as she continued massaging.

The next hour was torture. Carina couldn’t sleep because of the pain, but the only way to get the pain to go away was to sleep. Maya tried her help as much as she could. She got up multiple times and got fresh warm rags, massaging Carina’s temples in between. 

Finally, Carina’s body finally gave in and let her sleep. 

When the brunette woke up, she was alone in bed. It was also dark outside, and as she sat up, she realized she wasn’t in blinding pain. Her head still hurt, but nowhere near migraine level anymore. She stretched a little, getting out of bed. She pulled on a sweatshirt before going to brush her teeth, her mouth tasting terrible. She then headed downstairs, planning on getting a drink and then curling up on the couch, thinking Maya had probably left. 

Instead, in her kitchen, she found Maya standing by the stove, stirring a pot of something that smelled amazing. 

“What are you making?” Carina asked, causing Maya to jump a little. 

“Oh,” the blonde said, “Hey. How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” Carina said, grabbing a glass and filling it with water, “I mean, I still have a headache, but I feel way better than earlier.” 

“Good,” Maya said, giving Carina a small peck, “I made some split pea soup if you are feeling up for it. Or I can make something else if that doesn’t sound good. I wasn’t sure how you usually felt after a migraine so I just…” 

“The soup sounds great,” Carina said, cutting Maya off. 

“Good,” Maya said, smiling, “It’s almost ready.” 

“Do you need any help?” Carina asked, suppressing a yawn. 

“I’ve got it,” Maya said, shaking her head as she laughed a little, “Why don’t you go lay down?” 

“It’s like you can ready my mind,” Carina said, grabbing her glass of water and going over to the couch, just closing her eyes. 

“Do you need anything?” Maya asked as she stirred the soup. 

“I’m good,” Carina said, rubbing her temples. 

Maya looked over and saw what Carina was doing, wetting another wash cloth with hot water and bringing it to her. 

“You are the best,” Carina said, smiling at her amazing girlfriend. 

“I try,” Maya said, leaning down and kissing Carina on the lips, “Soup will be ready in about half an hour. It just has to simmer.” 

“Come here,” Carina said, moving on the couch a little. Maya obliged, sitting down and holding Carina in her lap. 

“Thank you for helping me today,” Carina said, snuggling close to Maya, “For taking care of me. For literally cleaning up my vomit.”

“Of course,” Maya said, kissing the top of Carina’s head, “I promise, I will always be here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow starts another longer fic! What are you thinking of this series so far? Also, I still have one more story I need to write for the end of this series so if you have anything you really want to see, let me know!


End file.
